1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a thin-film transistor, a method of manufacturing the same, and an organic light-emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As organic light-emitting display devices may have self-emitting characteristics, they may not require a separate light source. Organic light-emitting display devices may be driven at a low voltage, may be formed to be lightweight and thin, and may have high-quality characteristics such as wide view angle, good contrast, and quick response time. Organic light-emitting display devices are, accordingly, new generation display devices.